In a conventionally known method for producing a retreaded tire, the outer periphery, or the tread area, of a used tire is buffed and a separately fabricated tread is affixed to the periphery (buffed surface) of the buffed tire by means of adhesive bonding or curing.
In this method, buffing is done with a buffing apparatus having a grinder capable of buffing the outer periphery of a tire. The used tire is rotatably held by a tire rotating unit, and the grinder is brought closer to the tire rotating unit until it comes in contact with the tire periphery. And the rotating grinder is moved in a relative motion along the tread width of the tire, thereby forming a buffed surface having predetermined curvatures (“buff line”).
Also, the buffing operation produces buffing swarf. And cover members and brushes are used to keep the swarf inside the covers and prevent it from scattering outside the operation area. The cover members are provided behind and around the grinder and extend toward the tire. The brushes, which are turnably attached to the cover members, are brought into contact with the outer periphery, namely, the tread or shoulder area, of the tire.